World of Ruin
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Awakened in a world that isn't his own Naruto must not only come to grips with the age of shinobi being gone, but this outbreak that is plaguing this world. Though once these creatures start displaying feats beyond anything zombies were known for, it might not be a coincidence that he's there. No Harem. Image made by Nini-Syllestal.
1. A glimpse of time

World of Ruin

0

Naruto x Rei

0

Author's Note

0

Another commissioned story. I'm sorry I took so long to get to this story commissioner, but the first chapter is done. With the release of chapter 30 after two years, I was more than happy to take a glance at stories for this series. Also, semi-original reason for why Naruto is in this world. Here's a hint, its not the overused Kamui or Juubi concept. If you want a commissioned story find me on deviantart.

0

Story Start

0

Trailing down the street was two figures a young man and woman, the sound of their shoes making gentle impacts against the pavement. The young man was dressed in an orange tracksuit bottom with black lines on the bottom with sandaled blue shoes and a black pouch on the left side of his leg. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back and on his forehead was that of a silver plate like object, known as a hiate-tie tied to his head with blue cloth.

To his left, pushing a bike was a girl with long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts and her outfit consisted of a white uniform school shirt and green uniform skirt.

"We should gather some supplies while we're here." Naruto noted, pointing out to gas station.

Rei shook her head. "It looks like like a self-serve gas station like the one's my dad occasionally uses. I don't have any money though so you are going to need to go in there and break the register for some cash. I'll stand guard." She volunteered.

"Alright, I shouldn't take long." Naruto stepped into the store and carefully scanned the store for any zombies or hostile forces. Zombies were far too instinctual for stealth but crisis's as they said always brought out the worst in people. He walked over to the register and checked the lock. He decided he would look for a key or something first before breaking the device and causing noise. After all, there was no telling what the range of these creature's senses were.

Rei waited outside, leaning against one of the columns in between two of the gas tanks. Her mind drifted to what Takashi and the others were doing. Considering how dangerous the situation was the girl began chiding herself for her impulsiveness. Even if it meant being around that man, at least they would be with the others in a large group. There was no telling how much distance was placed between them or how many of those creatures would soon flood the streets.

Though they would be safe right? A flash of jealousy coursed through the woman. Without a doubt the skilled user Busujima-san had shown she was more than equipped enough to handle the creatures with her weapon. Despite the fact she should have been relieved that some of the members of the group were skilled enough to hold their own against the creatures, it didn't make her feel any better. She wasn't even sure she understand Takashi anymore seeing as they drifted apart.

That close friendship of theirs just seemed to disappear. He simply wasn't there, like Hisashi who was willing to go for what he wanted. He had been there when she needed him and now he was gone. Rei felt horrible for her feelings, that she was holding a clout of jealousy over a guy when his best friend, her boyfriend hadn't even been dead for twenty-four hours. She was angry and mixed up, and this damn situation with the zombie apocalypse wasn't helping.

It was simple. She didn't know what she wanted. She wasn't sure how she felt. She just wished this whole situation wasn't so screwed up. However all of those thoughts came to an abrupt halt as something crept up from behind and grabbed her.

She let out a piercing scream, as something grabbed her chest. She froze with fear, expecting at any moment grimy like teeth would sink into her body. Infecting her with the illness of the undead, the illness of _them_, killing her or turning her into an undead ghoul. However the feeling of her school shirt ripping and the cool, sharp edge of a knife being pressed against her throat alerted her to the fact that was she was dealing with wasn't a zombie.

The moment the scream reached Naruto's ears he tore out of the station. His eyes quickly scanned around until he found the source of the noise. His face tightened and a snarl escaped his lips.

Rei's face was filled with distress and panic. She was growing teary eyed by the second at her situation. She was being held captive and it was beyond obvious what the sick freak had in mind.

"Hey bro! Your girlfriend is quite the catch!" he taunted Naruto

"I'll only warn you once. Let her go." It was almost unnerving the coldness that the normally warm blond could emanate.

"Let go? Are you a retard or something?" He barked out a laugh. "Everyone in the world is turning into monsters so their ain't no bitches left!" He only further made his intentions clear as he groped Rei's breast, trying to peel the bra down, while still maintaining firm control over her body.

"I'll warn you one last time. Let her go."

"Are you insane?" the guy asked in respond. "All of my family turned into those things in front of me! I had to smash ev-"

He had seen hostage situations play out before during his training with Jiraiya. Those with single hostages rarely killed them. It would leave them wide open to be taken out. This man, this criminal was the kind of psychopath that would only hinder survivors. They only cared about themselves and weren't fit to be left alive, lest they hurt others.

Faster than they could blink, Naruto closed the distance between him, his hand gripped around the man's windpipe. With a powerful thrust, the man was yanked from Rei as he was rammed into pole, but not enough to kill him. Quickly he grabbed the hand holding the knife and jabbed it where the man's spine was. With so many people in Naruto's life being medics, it was nearly impossible for him not to pick up a few things.

Naruto adopted a surprised look on his face as the girl crashed into his chest sobbing over the very near rape experience. Naruto placed a comforting arm around her, consoling her.

"It hurts! You fuckin' bastard! I can't move!"

"You deserved it! You piece of shit!" Rei howled as furious tears adorned her cheeks as she began stomping on the man's face.

"Rei!" Naruto called out to the girl, stopping her from placing another well-deserved stomp. "Are you alright?" he asked, as the girl nodded. "Let's go! All that screaming has attracted the creatures!" Naruto said as some of the zombies began shambling on the lot.

"You can't do this! You can't leave me to die!" the man "You got to help me!"

They ignored him, getting on the bike and driving off. It was going to be dark soon and they needed to find shelter.


	2. A Place of Hope

World of Ruin

0

Naruto x Rei

0

Story Start

0

"I'm not from this time period or even this world." that one simple statement was the broadest and simple answer he could give her. Of course she would wonder how he could take this all in stride. How he could move with such inhuman ease and how he could destroy these creatures.

"You can't be serious?" her yell was indeed quite incredulous. "You…you're serious?" she spoke again, her tone softer. He could tell by that tone she didn't quite want to be believe his statement.

"Its hard to believe, but this world isn't anything like mine. All I can remember is flashes or glimpse of waking up in some place like a lab."

"What if…what if your memories are wrong. I mean what if you were experimented on and…" Rei trailed off as Naruto paused. She remained silent, wondering if she said the wrong thing and also wondered what possessed her to be so thoughtless and blunt?

"I am who I am and what I can remember. Who I am, feels way to vivid to have been a fabrication. I don't know how or why I'm here, but I can only do what I can to help you all out or at the very least keep you alive Rei-san."

Rei looked him seeing the unwavering look in his eyes. He truly believed that he was from another, but then again, Zombies were supposed to be a work of fiction yet there they were. Walking around and chewing on people like they were a pack of piranhas to a slaughter. As much as she wanted to ignore the implausibility and impossibility of the blond's words there was ignoring the possibility anymore.

"Then…I'll help you anyway I can. You saved me from that scum back there and it'd be ungrateful for me not to do something in order to thank you."

"You believe me huh?" Naruto asked. "I…I can't even remember how I got here or even say with 100% certainty who I am or what's going on?"

"Both of our lives are on the line and why would you lie about something like that? Besides…" she put the stand up on the bike. She then walked over to the blond getting dangerously close to him. "…you wouldn't leave a innocent and vulnerable girl like me to the dangers out there would you?" she asked as Naruto merely laughed and turned away.

"I would hardly say innocent and vulnerable." He remarked as Rei fumed slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she let out a growl before doubling back for the bike.

"Cute maybe, but that temper of yours shows you can be quite dangerous when you want to be." Naruto added as Rei's cheeks blushed red from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that stupid blond was poking fun at her. "You are invaluable though." The blond remarked as he suddenly paused causing Rei to stop as well. "I…just realize I have no clue where I'm going?" the blond sheepishly admitted and Rei let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well it's a good thing one of us lives in this city." She remarked as Naruto revealed a map he had tucked away. "Where did you get this from?"

"Tucked away in the corner of the gas station. I figured a map would be helpful." He said as Rei rolled out the map and began looking for the area we're in.

"We're going to need and find a place that's zombie proof. Maybe some place high up where we can rest and they can't easily get in."

"Zetsu!" Naruto remarked and snapped his fingers. "That's what they remind me of." He then noticed the girl's confused stared. "Sorry…these creatures reminded me of something and couldn't quite let the thought go."

"What's a Zetsu?"

"Trust me…if we ever find time later I'll tell you." He answered her as he mentally went over the name of the creatures in his head. Zombie. Huh, sounded rather foreign. Then again another world was as foreign as one could get.

"Anyway I found where we are." She remarked as she pointed to a spot on the map. "Now if we cut through here and head down this street we'll arrive to this neighborhood and we should be able to find shelter for the night in one of the homes." She said as the blond nodded and rolled up the map.

Then we'll just head there he remarked as Rei got on the bike. "Leave the machine. I know a faster way to travel."

"What are you talking about? What's faster than a motorcycle?" Rei soon found herself regretting asking that question.

"Naruto-san! Can you please slow down!" She said loudly as the wind whipped past her face. Rei couldn't help but freak out a bit as the blond effortlessly leaped from car, to wall, to rooftop, as he traveled across the area in superman like leaps.

"Quit moving around so much." Naruto shouted back as the girl's assets rubbed against his back. For a girl so young she had a rather killer figure, and to think a civilian to boot.

"Maybe if you quit bouncing me up and down." She remarked as Naruto turned to say something to her only for his face to go red. It took Rei of all but a few seconds to recollect what she said before her face heated up. "Y-You damn pervert!" she accused him, the fact that her own survival depending on it was the only thing keeping her from slapping the blond outright.

"You're the one that said it Rei-san. Don't blame me for your own words." He shot back. It wasn't his fault, he was a student of Jiraiya after all. It would only be natural he'd pick up a few habits here or there. Beside it wasn't his fault the girl he was carrying had such a voluptuous figure.

"S-Shut-up! You're the one that twisted them that way." Despite how annoyed she was she couldn't help but feel a bit better. The crappy situation they were in being lightened up by their bickering instead of focusing on the hell that was going on around them.

They finally arrived to the apartment complex which for the most part seemed empty. The obvious pick was a higher up apartment as he could easily escape from the window or make an exit if it was necessary not to mention it gave them a better vantage point.

Naruto set Rei down gently outside on the balcony. "Wait here for a moment I'll go check inside."

"Be careful."

"Of course," Naruto remarked with a grin. "I'm just going to make sure there isn't any surprises waiting for us." Even if they had just recently met Naruto had considered Rei a friend. A precious friend who he was not going to recklessly let be put in a dangerous situation. Even if it didn't make sense to most people it was something that came common to the blond.

Naruto slowly but surely checked every room. Every closet and under every bed there was no sign of dead bodies or rotting flesh. True it looked like a hurricane had come through, the previous occupants obviously in a hurry to pack left quite the mess behind. As he checked the bathtub and shower he couldn't help but once more be marveled at the rate of technology of this world.

He could only wonder just how different things would have played out if technology was a bigger factor. After spending a few minutes during a thorough sweep he went to the balcony.

"Its safe." He remarked as the girl stepped in.

"Finally…I could use a break." She remarked with a sigh as she immediately planted herself on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and socks and began massaging her feet. "My feet are killing me."

"I'm going to barricade the door, so don't get too use to that couch." Naruto remarked as he began looking around for other items to block the frame.

Rei simply nodded and went back to tending to her poor feet.

'I wonder if there's any ramen?' Naruto silently mused to himself and to his grand disappointment there were no ingredients to make his favorite dish.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Rei suddenly announced from the kitchen door frame and taking off before Naruto could make a retort. Well at the very least they had a place to crash for the night and food to eat so they could sit down and think of a plan on what to do tomorrow.


End file.
